Zhou Yebai
Zhou Yebai (周烨柏) is an eSports player of Glory, who made his debut in Season 6. He is a senior sub of Tiny Herb that plays as a Ghostblade.Chapter 128 Appearance Personality Similar to Liu Fei, Zhou Yebai is prideful and looks down on lesser players. Yebai laughs at Qiao Yifan's struggle against four normal players.Chapter 129 Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella On the 10th Server, Zhou Yebai and his four Tiny Herb reserve teammates clear the Boneyard. They have a horrible time compared to Blue Brook Guild's record clear time. He learns from Wang Jiexi that the record clear party used a new strategy. Yebai and his team are ordered by Wang Jiexi to find and to kill Lord Grim.Chapter 127 Yebai is surprised when Qiao Yifan is suppressed by Lord Grim's party.Chapter 128 Xiao Yebai looks at Qiao Yifan's screen. Yebai laughs at Yifan's struggle against four normal players. Yebai is worried that his pride will be hurt if Yifan's Ashen Moon dies to normal players.Chapter 129 Yebai is shocked when he sees the corpse of Xiao Yun's Cloudy Heavens. Yebai hears Gao Yingjie's order to retreat. Yebai's White Night Black Day regroups with Liu Fei's Fallen Angel, Yifan's Ashen Moon, and Yingjie's Weeping Crow. Yebai is shocked when he learns that Lord Grim killed Xiao Yun's Cloudy Heavens with Vanishing Step. Yebai sees Lord Grim's party chasing after them. Xiao Yebai acts as temporary leader and orders Liu Fei to distract Lord Grim's party. Yebai and Gao Yingjie move from cover to attack Lord Grim's party. Yebai is outsmarted and outclassed. One-on-one, Yebai does not have the experience to fight against an Unspecialized as well as Lord Grim's transforming Myriad Manifestation Umbrella. Yebai is suppressed by Lord Grim and Soft Mist. Soon, Yebai, Yingjie, and Liu Fei are surrounded. Yebai, who ignored Qiao Yifan up until this point, shouts at Yifan to stop the encirclement. Yebai and his team are killed by Lord Grim's party. Yebai blames his low level account for his defeat. Zhou Yebai has trouble sleeping that night following his humiliating defeat to Lord Grim's party. Yebai is shocked when Wang Jiexi says that Lord Grim is most likely Ye Qiu. At Desolate Lands, Yebai watches Liang Fang's Blood Frenzy gets suppressed to death by Lord Grim. Yebai sees Lord Grim obliterate Liu Xiaobie's Slash Slash Draw. Yebai hears Ye Xiu's taunts at the Tiny Herb players, who have a lack of experience against Unspecialized characters. Yebai and his teammates chase after the fleeing Lord Grim, who disappears. Yebai learns that Tiny Herb will use Lord Grim as a training partner to improve. Yebai watches Xiao Yun used by Ye Xiu as training material for Tang Rou. Yebai has to nudge Xiao Yun, who ignored Jiexi's orders to retreat.Volume 2 Achievements Heavenly Domain * Rebel Army Vanguard Camp (20 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Sharp Blades Captain Leo First KillChapter 879 ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Rebel Army Vanguard Camp First ClearChapter 882 References Category:Ghostblade Category:Tiny Herb Category:Season 7 Category:Support Generation Category:Pro Alliance Category:Champion